


Kinktober 20

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ass Play, Bottom Dean Winchester, Come Eating, F/M, Femdom, JOI - Freeform, Kinktober 2019, Masturbation, NSFW, Nipple Play, Smut, Sub Dean, Sub!Dean, Submissive Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: He got to watch her, now it’s her turn to watch him. This time, she gets to tell him what to do.





	Kinktober 20

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 of Kinktober with prompt Masturbation. I apologize for nothing.

She had made herself comfortable in the armchair. Dean knelt on the bed, facing her. His cock was hard, his hand stroking it slowly. The bottle of lube lay against his leg. He was waiting for her instructions.

“Use your other hand to play with your balls,” she told him.

Dean did as she instructed. His eyes half-closed, he kept up the slow strokes of his cock with one hand while the other cupped his balls. He rolled them in his fingers, tugging lightly.

“Use your fingertips to stroke just the tip,” was her next instruction.

He shifted his stroking, his fingertips sliding over the head. His middle finger brushed against the sensitive spot just below the head on the underside drawing a moan from his lips. He felt the pre-come bead at the tip.

“You’re so beautiful, Dean. My pretty boy, so good for me,” she praised him.

His face flushed at the praise, his cock twitching.

“Collect that pre-come with your finger,” she told him, and he did.  “Taste it,” was her next command.

Without hesitation, Dean brought the finger to his lips, licking the pre-come off while looking straight into her eyes. The shiver that ran through her was visible. When he could no longer taste it, he went back to stroking, following her previous command.

“Stroke your cock again, slowly,” she instructed.

His fingers wrapped around his shaft firmly and he stroked slowly, up, then down. Then again. He breathed in time with the strokes, down and in, up and out. The whole time, his eyes were on her, watching her.

“Do that thing you do, with the twist at the tip,” she told him.

On the next stroke up, he twisted his hand and swiped his thumb over the head. His breath hitched at the feeling. Keeping up the same slow pace, he stroked once, twice, three times, then did the twist again. He felt his breathing become heavier. It felt so good. He wanted to stroke faster, go for the finish, but forced himself to keep up the slow pace, for her.

“Good boy,” she praised. “Keep stroking, but use your other hand to play with your ass.”

Another shiver went through him at the praise. The hand that had been playing with his balls went lower, his blunt fingers brushing over the puckered muscle. His rhythm faltered a bit, but he recovered. Slow, firm strokes while his fingers massaged from his taint to his hole, circling slowly, exploring, finding what felt good. His eyes strayed from her face, his mind falling into the sensations of his hands. He imagined they were her hands. Her voice almost startled him when she spoke again.

“Go a little faster. Get yourself to the edge, but don’t come,” she instructed.

Dean’s eyes found her again, although his gaze was a bit unfocused. He picked up the pace of his strokes, still doing the twist on every third stroke. His balls had started tightening, the familiar tingle at the base of his spine was there. On impulse, he pushed a finger just past the tight muscle. His breath hitched again, the exhale sounding suspiciously like a whimper. He was racing toward the edge, faster than he expected. 

“Stop.” The command caught him by surprise and it took him a second to process.

He stopped, gripping the base of his throbbing cock, feeling himself slowly retreat from the edge. He was panting, the air in the room feeling cool against his hot, sweat-dampened skin. 

“Add a little more lube. Then start again. Go slowly,” she said.

Dean squeezed out a bit of lube that dribbled down his cock. Before it could reach the base, his hand was back, massaging the lube into his skin. The slick feeling almost felt like her wet pussy. That was the point, he supposed. He stroked slowly, feeling the embers of his orgasm being fanned alight again. His other hand rested on his thigh, gripping tightly. 

“Play with your nipples,” she instructed.

His free hand moved up to his nipples, giving each a flick before settling on one. He rolled it between his fingers, pinching, twisting. Again, he imagined it was her fingers. The shivers of pleasure seemed to go from his nipple straight to his cock. He wanted to stroke faster, but she had said slowly so he forced himself to go slowly.

“Look at me, Dean.” Her voice helped him focus.

He looked back up at her. She had taken her shirt and bra off and was playing with her own nipples. His mouth watered at the thought of getting to taste her skin. 

“Stroke faster. I wanna see you come,” she told him.

His hand sped up, stroking faster. His eyes were riveted to what her fingers were doing to her nipples. His own fingers mimicked her movements. He was panting now, his skin covered with sweat. He needed to come. Somehow, she knew when he was teetering on the edge.

“Do it,” she told him.

Gasping for breath, Dean fisted his cock, chasing his release. In seconds, he cried out, his body curling in on itself. White ropes of come splattered on his abdomen and dribbled down onto his fingers. His hips thrust his cock into his fist. He squeezed, milking every drop.

Finally, he stopped, his hand still wrapped around the base of his softening cock. He breathed hard, eyes closed, head bowed. His muscles felt drained. He heard the rustle of her moving, then felt her hand on his cheek. She tilted his head up and his eyes fluttered open wearily, looking up into hers.

“You did so well for me, Dean.” She smiled down at him.

Dean sighed deeply in pleasure. She was happy with him. That was all he wanted.


End file.
